


and sinners repent

by roads (lavis)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: kakashi succumbs to his deepest desires.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 16





	and sinners repent

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend. <3

He loved her. He was too afraid to say it, but he loved her, in a way so beyond conventional, he was tempted to go beyond his domain and take something that did not belong to him. The day he saw her shed tears for the man he couldn’t be, it imprinted in the back of his mind so deeply, it managed to change his very nature. He has been unable to express some of his most primitive thoughts and it has become too much to bare.

He never allowed himself to indulge in the sinful pleasure of her image. And lately it has become rather difficult not to as he took notice of her every curve.

Even know as he fights the urge to stroke himself, all the thoughts, all the memories come as they please and stay ‘till their memory is honored. A standing ovation is given to Sakura every time she enters his thoughts.

It starts out with humble. Very pleasant in nature and completed one-sided. It’s the thought of how much Kakashi loved Sakura. How much he wanted to be with her. How much he wanted to make her happy and how badly he wanted her to respect him as a man. How he never wants to leave her side. And then it begins…

Kakashi’s heart begins to rice. His chest begins to feel the pleasure and he can feel the heat. His most innocent thoughts arise and impure his fantasies. 

And they’re all her; Sakura. No other woman has had this effect on him. He has tried to distract himself with images of other woman with Jiraiya’s books, so as to not demean her image, but it’s all in vain. None have been able to help rid himself of the thoughts and release. Sinful images of other women falls pale in comparison to the thought of her and leaves him in frustration.

It was then that Kakashi realized his true desire…Sakura. Her body, her scent, her touch, her cocky nature. His cock beings to swell as his mind begins to travel to the times they’ve shared. From those sultry moments he forbids to give in to the moments she leaves to bask himself in his sinful thoughts. To the slight touches that brisk his way. 

His urges call her and her attention. And he fights the thought but always finishes with a pathetic submission. Kakashi allows the eccentric fantasy to consume him. 

He imagines her body placed on top of his; lips locking as their tongues meet and play. Interlocking bodies as their mouths begin to moisten in anticipation for what’s about to happen. Running his lands down her arms, her spine, and works his way to her toned legs. He reaches in to grabs her ass and Kakashi smiles underneath his mask as the mere imagination stimulates his hardened cock. His hand caress her round curves and he fights the urge to reach for her regions. He runs his hands through her inner-thighs. His cock stiffened at the thought of the moisture from Sakura’s womanhood seeping through her panties and onto his pants. He imagined his lips kissing her deeper and faster as he begins grip himself much harder and rougher. He wants to grabs her tits, picturing her nipples erect just as he is right now. How he’d rejoice if he could feel through her shirt. He tugs on her panties and hopes to slide them through to view the beauty of her. 

A sudden shock down his spine brings him out of his fantasy and the pleasure reaches its precipice. He lays back on his bed, sweat running down from his silver tresses, as he quivers from the intensity of his desire. His cock is throbbing, stiffening, yet growing in his hand at the thought of being inside Sakura. He jerks himself up and down, with swift movements causing his breathing to hitch and his pulse to increase its tempo. His excitement mounts as he starts to pick up the speed. Images of Sakura fluttering his mind. Images of her doing this sin for him. His hands vigorously shake his cock as he nears climax and gets sucked into a frenzy of his thoughts.

He lowers down his mask with his other hand, trying to regulate his breathing and have more air into his lungs. He looks down to see his fluids pulsating out of the slit of his cock. And he closes his eyes, smiling, hoping one day, Sakura will love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> just for clarification, i do not ship nor endorse this ship.


End file.
